Because a common twist vehicle is normally operated manually, and enticement is needed to combat a child""s short attention span, it is critical that the twist vehicle is multi-functional and with many features built in it. The present invention not only provides the traditional manual powered movement, but also has an xe2x80x9cauto drivexe2x80x9d feature that is achieved by incorporating a power drive unit to drive the wheels. As a result, this dual feature can attract users of different ages to purchase the electrical twist vehicle.
The present invention relates to an electrical twist vehicle, more specifically, an electrical twist vehicle that can be either manually powered or electrically powered. By using a clutch assembly operated through a switching lever, the rear wheels can be either engaged or disengaged with the power motor assembly.
Because the common twist vehicle is operated manually and in order to satisfy and entice children""s short attention span, it is critical that the twist vehicle is multi-functional and with many features built in it. The present invention not only provides the traditional manual powered movement, but also has a auto drive feature that is achieved by incorporating a power drive unit to drive the wheels. As a result, this dual feature can attract children of different ages to purchase the twist vehicle.
Thus, the main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional electrical twist vehicle that can be operated either by user""s twisting motion or by a motor. The main structure is a seat that also is the car body, and in the front portion of the car body seat is a drive wheel assembly attached to the car body seat, and a set of rear wheels attached to a rear portion of the car body. The distinguishing point about the present invention is that the rear wheels have a wheel shaft and a clutch gear slideably attached to the wheel shaft. The clutch gear can be moved so as to engage and disengage with a drive gear that is attached to a power motor assembly. A switching lever that controls the clutch arm is located on top of the seat.
Furthermore, because the present invention is a mechanical assembly of a toy designed for young children, therefore another objective is to eliminate the need for tight tolerance in meshing and exact placement of the gears. So long as the meshing can be done easily with the switching lever, then the meshing of the two gears is considered proper. In addition, the exact placement of the clutch gear and the drive gear for connecting and disconnecting can be achieved either by the clutch arm or any other means of limiting the movement of the clutch gear.